The Web Call
by GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction
Summary: Set in between the "A Childhood To Remember" chapters "A Quick Talk" and "All Eyes On Me." After helping Angelica write an email to presidential candidate Ronald Thump, Kabadaian sits in his office contemplating new information given to him by Angelica. It was during this time that he got a call from the mysterious figure pulling the strings behind the scenes, the Great Informer.


Kabadaian and Angelica stood next to the door of Kabadaian's office as they said goodbye. Angelica had been arrested for assault, lucky for her Kabadaian was there to release her from police custody. They had just finished writing an email to Ronald Thump, a man running for the Republican nomination for President, to let him know his supporters were being arrested. Their email made it sound like they were being wrongly imprisoned for expressing their beliefs, but in reality, Angelica and her fellow Thump supporters got violent with protesters at the rally.

After their short meeting consisting of drinking, Kabadaian asked, "Angie, are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little bit buzzed. Don't worry, I'm going to go to the Java Lava and get some coffee," Angelica replied.

"Fine, I'll see you later."

"Okay, same here."

Angelica exited the office room, leaving Kabadaian all alone in his office. Once he closed and locked the door he inhaled a large breath. For a while he wandered throughout his office, admiring all of the awards he had received over the years. Framed photos of his extended family also adorned the wall. One of his favorite photos was one of him and his nephew, his sister's son. Kabadaian got along well with his nephew, he even got him to pursue a career in Law Enforcement. Kabadaian returned to desk chair where he sat when he met with Angelica.

There was a half-finished drink on his desk which he continued to finish. The alcohol in his system drove Kabadaian to look through his drawers. Under a bunch of old documents and other clutter he found an old framed photo of his younger self with a young woman of about the same age at Amberd in Armenia. As he looked at the two individuals in the photo he began to become a bit emotional. Kabadaian was able to keep himself together and put down the drink and photograph.

"Damn bitch," he said as he returned the photo to the drawer.

Kabadaian now sat in his chair doing nothing until he got a web call. At first, Kabadaian got a bit angry when he heard the ring of the call, but once he saw the name of the caller on the monitor he became much more enthusiastic. He cleaned himself up by combing his hair with his hand and adjusting his tie before he accepted the call. With the remote he had on his desk he answered the web call and faced the webcam on top of the large monitor mounted to the wall on the other side of the room.

Once Kabadaian accepted the call, a mysterious figure appeared on the monitor. This individual wore a black robe with a hood over the head, casting a shadow over most of the face, and what appeared like a grey breathing apparatus around the mouth. The function of this apparatus was not to help the person wearing it breath, wearing it was an aesthetic choice by the individual because it made the voice of whoever wore it sound much deeper than it actually is. All that was visible under the ensemble was a pair of eyes looking back at Kabadaian from a part of the face where the hood cast a shadow.

The figure leaned into the camera and asked in a deep, but artificial, voice, "Kabadaian?"

Kabadaian pushed his desk chair back, got out of it, and kneeled in order to properly respond, "Yes, Great Informer?"

"I heard there was another outbreak of violence at a Thump rally."

"Yes, Great Informer. They were unjustly arrested, so I sent them free."

"Well, their freedom doesn't affect our plans, but Kabadaian, you cannot act so frivolous. We can't afford you getting arrested, the plan cannot be fulfilled if you are not free yourself."

"I apologize Great Informer, it's just seeing them imprisoned, it filled me with anger. Not to mention I got some other infuriating news today."

"What news? Tell me Kabadaian."

"An old friend, Angelica Pickles, told me about these vile, or should I say De'Vile,' DeVilles."

"I see you have finally learned about the DeVilles."

"Wait, you knew about the DeVilles?"

The Great Informer chuckled slightly and said, "Do I know about the DeVilles? Kabadaian, it seems like it is time to go forward with the next step of the plan."

"Don't worry Great Informer, I will find out where they live and I will personally arrest them, along with executing the punishment," Kabadaian suggested.

"No, no Kabadaian, not yet. Our plan requires time to pass, then you can act on the DeVille problem."

"Great Informer, don't you understand, we must punish this crime. I can see one sibling forcing themselves onto the other sibling."

The Great Informer laughed loudly at what Kabadaian though the DeVille's relationship was like, saying, "I see, you've been reading too much Lipschitz. Nothing but pseudo-psychology, that doesn't explain the DeVilles."

"What do you mean, Great Informer?"

"You and the Psychologists don't understand what is going on, it wasn't rape or sexual coercion of any kind that brought the DeVilles together. I know you know what did."

At that point, Kabadaian, clearly angry and agitated, responded, "Love."

The Great Informer's head stayed in its position while the figures eyes looked up and said, "Ah yes, true love, what an interesting little thing. People can spend their entire lives looking for it. Imagine it, if the sister had not let the brother come on to her, or if the sister had not interfered with the brother's love life to the point where she was the only one for him, then our lives might not have turned out the way they have."

Kabadaian looked a bit confused at what he had been told, and asked, "Great Informer, as your title suggests, you informed me on a lot of details. Where are you getting this information?"

"Let's just say personal experiences," the Great Informer replied.

"Great Informer, have you ever met the DeVilles?"

"Kabadaian, now is not the time for that question. I will tell you more when the moment is right."

"Very well, thank you, Great Informer, for this meeting."

"Good Kabadaian, just remember, continue the plan at all costs, " the Great Informer said as the web call came to an end.

Kabadaian took the remote he used to answer the web call and turned off the monitor. He got up and walked over to where he kept the alcohol he drank with Angelica. He served himself some more and finished everything his overfilled glass.

He walked over to a map of the city of Yucaipa, observed it for a while, and said, "I know you're somewhere out there, and I will find you DeVilles."


End file.
